The Gangster
by Arcane Chemicalfox
Summary: Two gangsters from the Diablo's Gang must go to the radio station and hold some hostages. Storyline with a twist.


**THE GANGSTER**

I do not own GTA or any of its characters, but the new characters are mine.

**The Audio Killer**

**  
Chapter One – The Hostage**

As he was preparing for the job, Lade Citra, a respected member of the Diablo's Gang, was loading his oversized .colt magnum with 6 bullets. His .colt was his favourite weapon, and where he went, it went.

His mission was to go to the radio station and take a few hostages, demanding money from the police.

At about midnight, he got in his black, flame painted Karuma and shoved the keys into the ignition. The car behind him, a silver painted Diablo Stallion, drove in front of him and sped down the road.

He put his foot on the accelerator and steered through a tight back alley, narrowly missing a citizen.

As he reached the sign saying 'Chatterbox FM Radio Station – Next Right', a Triad member 'visiting' the Diablo turf jumped in front of the car. He pointed the fully-loaded Shotgun at the car, and pulled the trigger. This sent Lade driving hectically, avoiding the Shotgun shells. Lade span the car around as the gangster reloaded. The car took several shells, but only damaged the front lights. He pointed the car at the Triad member, still reloading.

The gangster lifted up the Shotgun to the height of Lade, and crazily began pumping shells into the car's window.

Lade ducked down, and slammed the accelerator. The Triad finished off the Shotgun round, and chucked it away. He dug into his pocket and took out an Uzi, which pelted bullets at the car. The Karuma set on fire, but still sped forward at the Triad. The gangster started to run backwards and fire at the same time, but the car was catching up quickly. In a matter of seconds, the car exploded.

The Triad Member lay, dead on the bloodied road. The ambulance crew found nothing in the car, except the keys still in the ignition, and a heavy boot, filled with ball bearings, which was taped to the accelerator.

Lade was gone.

Over at the Chatter Box building, the silver Diablo Stallion parked outside, as two Diablo Gangsters stepped out of the car. They walked up to the back of the building; less security. The second gangster had just slipped on a new pair of boots.

Yes, Lade was alive.

Lade and, the other gangster, Gus, snuck up to the security personal, and silently pistol whipped them. They waited in the reception room till they were the only one's left.

Lade pulled out his gun, and shoved the receptionist to the ground, and told him to not make a sound. Soon, the receptionist was also whipped, and Gus locked all the doors, making sure no one could get in easily.

They advanced upstairs, and moved silently past some rooms. They soon reached a room they knew. The gold-plaited sign read 'Lazlow's Talk Show'. They decided this would be the one.

Quickly, the team slammed open the door, and thrusted their guns at Lazlow. Lade shot the phone, disconnecting him from Liberty City.

This alarmed everyone else, so Lade pointed his gun at the door, while Gus stood there, locked on-to Lazlow. The famous talk show host was soon taped to his chair,

letting only but mumbles through his mouth.

Lade stated to look through the draws of Lazlow's desk. All boring, except a few things worth a buck. He shuffled through a cabinet and found, laying on a piece of cloth, a well polished Uzi.

Lade picked it up and showed it to Gus. They asked Lazlow if he had any other guns, and if anyone else had any. Lade ripped of the tape, but kept the gun to his head.

"No! That isn't even mine!" replied Lazlow. "It was put their by the boss, in case anyone like you came. And yes, five other people have them. That's the truth!"

Lade looked at Gus with a worried look. "I'll stay here, you go and find the other guns." said Lade.

Gus left the room. He peered through the window. Police. "Cops." said Gus. Lade smiled back.

As Gus left, the cops came. Lade pushed a spare chair against the door handle, and locked it. The windowless room became tense.

The police knocked on the door. "Drop your weapon!" called the cops. Lade argued, but the police wouldn't stop. They started to bang on the door. Lade told them the ransom. The cops easily denied.

As he was in the room, he heard a few gunshots. It was Gus.

Two police fell to the ground, and the others hid. One of them was disarmed and taken hostage.

Lade picked up the Uzi he found before and slid it into his pocket. He knocked Lazlow of his rotating chair, and tied him to the floor.

Lazlow whimpered, but the police were too far to hear him.

Gus told the police NOT to send for more, or the hostage gets it. Lade heard and added, "Double the money, for double hostages."

The police started to lean towards the bribe.

What will happen to Lade and Gus? Will they get the money, or will the cops have their own say?

Find out in chapter two of **THE GANGSTER**.

**The Audio Killer **

**Chapter Two – The Showdown**


End file.
